Une danse, Professeur?
by Loana
Summary: Vianna McAlney, élève de 7e année à serpentard, adore son professeur de potions... Jusqu'à l'humilier en public... Va t il mettre de côté son statut de professeur sarcastique et michant pour elle?


Voila ma nouvelle fic… Vous allez connaître mon nouveaux personnage, Vianna McAlney (Viann ou Vivi). Je risque de poster sa vraie histoire plus tard… Voila ! Bonne lecture !

Loana

Note : J'ai finis le tapé en écoutant « Dégénération » de _Mes Aïeux_ et « La Manifestation » des _Cowboys Fringants_

Note 2 : Merci Frifrite pour ton nom dans cette fic XD Bonne chance avec Blaisou :P, signée, ta mouette adorée :P

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 1 – Si vous ne vous levez pas de votre chaise…**

Aujourd'hui, 30 octobre, à 14h38, c'était cours de potions. Les deux maisons présentent : Gryffondor et Serpentard. Rien ne perturbait le silence effrayant qui s'était installé, une heure plus tôt, dans les cachots. Pourtant un simple incident vint déranger le climat de paix qui s'était installé, un mois plus tôt, entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

- Miss McAlney, pourquoi votre potion est d'un mauve fushia horrible alors qu'elle est supposée être d'un gris argenté clair ? demanda le professeur Rogue à une jeune femme au cheveux noir et au yeux vert serpentard.

La dite Miss McAlney regarda atours d'elle et vit le survivant rire avec sa belette de compagnie.

- C'est Potter qui a lancé quelque chose dans mon chaudron, professeur, dit-elle en soutenant le regard glacé de son directeur de maison. Ou peut-être Weasley.

C'était vrai, Harry Potter avait jeté une langue de mandragore complète dans le chaudron de la jeune femme. Draco Malfoy l'avait vu faire et lui fit un petit sourire charmeur… Bien entendu, le survivant ne se rendit pas compte des sous-entendus du sourire du blond et l'ignora.

Tout le monde savait que Draco Malfoy et Vianna McAlney sortait ensemble, ce qui enrageaient le ¾ des filles et garçons de l'école.

À 15h, la cloche sonna, les Serpentards sortirent tous contents, les Gryffondors partirent du local en broyant du noir à cause de leurs 120 points en moins et Vianna prit son temps pour quitter les cachots de son enseignant préféré. De tout façon, les 7e année avaient le reste de leur après-midi libre. Elle ramassa donc son sac et se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape.

- Professeur ? dit-elle en ne laissant pas paraître sa gêne.

- Oui Miss McAlney ? lui répondit Severus Snape sans lever les yeux vers elle.

- Allez-vous au bal de demain soir ?

- Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi cela ?

- Eh bien, ce serait bien de vous y voir, lui dit Vianna avec un sourire sincère teinté de malice.

- Je verrais.

- Bien professeur. Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi !

Et Vianna sortit de cette salle de classe pour allez rejoindre Draco dans la salle commune des Verts et Argents.

- Et puis Vivi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda le blond.

- Qu'il verrait, lui répondit simplement la noire.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et prit sa chérie dans ses bras avant de lui bécoter le cou.

- Dray ! Arrête ! Ça chatouille ! ria-t-elle.

- Chut… Pansy va sortir du dortoir…

- Oh… D'accord…

Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy Parkinson sortit du dortoir des filles de 7e année et surprit les deux amoureux dans une position trèèèèès compromettante : Vianna assise sur Draco, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, et le jeune homme avait une main sur la nuque de sa Vivi et l'autre sous sa jupe. La réaction de Pansy ne se fit pas attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! cria le bouledogue.

- Hmmm…

Draco se détacha avec regrets de sa chérie avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'intruse.

- On s'embrassait, Pansy, tu voyais pas ?

Cette dernière fut tellement frustrée par le regard suffisant de Vianna qu'elle sortit de la salle commune en claquant la porte. C'est à ce moment-là que Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco, sortit du dortoir des garçons en souriant.

- Vous avez vu sa tête ? demanda-t-il à notre couple.

- Oui Blaisou, lui répondit la seule fille présente.

- Viann, arrête de draguer tous les gars comme ça. T'es supposée être avec moi.

- Mais Drake… Toi, t'es mon ange !

Blaise siffla juste pour leur rappeler sa présence. Vianna lui sourit et s'assit à côté de son Draychou.

- Le pari tient toujours Vivi, tu le sais ? demanda l'ami de Draco.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle et en voyant Blaise ouvrir la bouche, elle continua : Et il tient jusqu'à temps que je danse un slow avec, je sais… Il dure toute l'année s'il faut.

Elle se blottit contre le torse de Draco et ferma les yeux. L'image de son bien-aimé assit à son bureau écrivant sur un quelconque parchemin la fit sourire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain soir, 18h45, 45 minutes avant le bal costumé, Vianna entra dans le dortoir des filles de 7e année. Ses compagnes de chambre, qui chuchotaient lorsqu'elle était entrée, se turent et la dévisagèrent. La jeune serpentarde leur sourit et se dirigea vers son lit, se pencha au dessus de sa malle et en sortit une robe noire complètement déchirée et des souliers sans talon de la même couleur, semblable à des pantoufles, et alla s'enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle se doucha, se changea et se maquilla tranquillement. L'heure fatale approchait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la grande salle, où l'on avait remplacé les quatre grandes tables par de nombreuses petites tables où pouvaient s'asseoir quatre personnes, 19h05, Draco, déguisé en smoking blanc complètement déchiré, attendait sa dulcinée à la table où Blaise et Judith, sa petite amie du moment, étaient déjà installés.

- Alors mec, dit Blaise à son ami, comment ça avance avec Vivi ?

- Tiens, si c'est pas Vianna, le coupa Judith qui n'écoutait pas Blaise.

Blaise siffla lorsqu'il aperçu la petite amie de Draco alors que ce dernier se levait pour aller accueillir sa chérie. Leurs déguisements s'associaient à merveille… ou plutôt, contrastaient à merveille. Blanc et noir, déchirés, simple et très chic.

Draco arriva donc aux cotés de Vianna.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, fit poliment le blond. Voulez-vous danser ?

- Bien sur monsieur Malfoy, lui répondit la noire en lui prenant la main.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et Vianna croisa le regard glacé de son professeur de potions. Elle lui sourit et continua sa marche vers la piste. Le coupla dansa pendant de longues minutes avant de rejoindre Blaise et Judith à table. Les quatre amis discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'aller au buffet. Là-bas, ils se servirent et restèrent debout, pas loin du buffet, à discuter de Potty et ses amis. Vianna, qui préférait manger, ne se mêla pas à la conversation. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le survivant et se deux serviteurs arriver. Elle donna donc un petit coup de coude à Draco et lui fit signe de regarder à leur droite. Blaise les vit aussi et suivit les deux autres serpentards qui se dirigeaient vers les rouge et or en laissant Judith parler avec ses amies.

- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Vianna aux gryffondors.

- Dégage McAlney, lui répondit Hermione.

- Alors Potter, as-tu accepté de danser avec une de tes fans ? demanda Draco avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? lui renvoya le brun.

- Nous nous informons.

- Ouais,approuva Blaise, avec un regard qui disait : « Méfie-toi mon beau grand survivant… »

- On a un défi pour toi, dit la serpentarde.

- Lequel ? s'informa Harry.

- Tu danses avec moi, dit Draco, et nous arrêtons de saboter tes potions.

- J'vous fais pas confiance.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Blaisou. C'est à cause du fait que l'on est serpentard ?

- Oui, mais surtout que vous êtes les pires.

- Alors, tu acceptes ? dit le blond en lui tendant la main, sans l'avoir écouté.

- Non !

- Allez, tenta Vianna avec un petit sourire. Et je fais du chantage à Snape pour qu'il arrête de t'enlever des points...

- Bon… J'ai pas bien l'choix… Viens Malfoy !

Les trois serpentards sourirent, Blaise retourna voir sa petite amie, Draco entraîna Harry sur la piste de danse pour une première danse, Ron et Hermione finirent de manger en pensant à Harry et Vianna se dirigea vers la table des profs. Elle n'avait pas peur du ridicule. Elle invita donc son professeur préféré à danser… Sans succès, il refusa. Tenace, elle lui demanda pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais sans résultat positif. Elle finit par perdre patience.

- Si vous ne vous levez pas de votre chaise, commenca la jeune femme, je ne me présenterai plus à vos cours jusqu'à Noël…

- Vous n'oseriez pas ? demanda son enseignant en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, c'est vrai, je n'oserais pas… Je vais le faire, dit-elle en souriant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin du chapitre

Dites moi ce que vous en penser !


End file.
